The First Time
by X-xMissMeeex-X
Summary: Their first time together. Will gets a bit possessive and Magnus likes it. SMUT. My first fic with Helen/Will. I hope you enjoy it.


Helen couldn't believe that this was actually happening. William Zimmerman was in her room, kissing her, and not in a frinedly way either. Oh no, this kiss definitely made Helen Magnus and Will Zimmerman more than friends, colleagues. Magnus couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth when Will began kissing her neck. He found her pulse point and began slowly sucking on it.

"Will, you better not leave a mark." Magnus said trying to push Will away.

"You're mine Helen and I want everyone to know it." Will said pulling away for just a second before biting her pulse point. Magnus gasped at the new sensation and threw her head back allowing Will better access. Magnus fisted his brown hair and pulled his lips back to hers. She bit his bottom lip and thrust her tongue in his mouth.

Will's left hand moved from her hair to run up and down her side. He grazed her breast on every stroke and Magnus thought she was going to pass out from the sensation. Agter a few more minutes Will pulled his mouth away from Magnus' and rested his forehead against hers.

"I should go back to my room right now, or I might not be able to stop." Will whispered.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Magnus said against Wills lips. She then slipped her tongue inside his mouth and Will couldn't stop the groan.

"Are you sure about this, Magnus?"

"Oh yeah, and... it's Helen, Will" Magnus said pulling her cardigan off her shoulders leaving her in her black t-shirt. She then took Will's hand and pulled him to her bed and pushed him down before straddling his lap. Will's hands ran up the back of her shirt and began caressing her back and spine, while Magnus kissed Will's neck. A few seconds later Will pulled Helen's shirt up. Helen stopped the assault on Will's neck long enough to get her shirt off. Will took the newly removed shirt and threw it across the room before flipping Magnus. Helen's surprised squeak quickly turned into a moan when Will began kissing the valley between her breasts.

"I think you are way too overdressed." Magnus said and Will stripped off his shirt and undershirt before continuing his kisses. Helen began running her hands up his back and down his arms. She was so focused on the way Will's back rippled under her fingertips everytime he moved , she didn't notice that he had unclasped her bra.

Magnus arched her back and pushed her chest into Will's when he lightly ran his hands over her already erect nipples.

"Dear God, Will." Helen said digging her nails into Will's back.

"You haven't felt anything yet, Helen." Will said huskily as he room her left nipple into his mouth, while continuing to massage the right one with his hand. Magnus let out a groan of satisfaction, and Will took that as his cue to continue. When he was thoroughly satisfied with his work, he switched to her right breast. Magnus' hand began to trek to the waist of his jeans. When she reached the waist, she slowly slipped her hands inside and squeezed his bum. Will's groan vibrated through her nipple and Magnus thought she might finish there and then.

"Like that, Will?" Magnus smirked moving her hand to the front of Will's jeans and brushed the tip of his member with her fingertips. Will groaned again and pulled Helen's hand out of his jeans.

"I was enjoying that." Magnus pouted.

" I was too, but I want to please you first." Will said giving Magnus a kiss.

"Well then... you better get to work William." Magnus said unzipping her skirt and slipping it down her long legs. Will couldn't help but admire how hot Magnus looked in nothing but red lacy underwear.

"Plan on someone seeing your underwear?" Will asked pulling at the elastic of Helen's panties.

"Maybe" Magnus smiled, unbuttoning Will's jeans and pushing them down with her toes. His boxers were tented from his erection and Magnus couldn't resist running one foot across him. Before her foot could finish it's trek, Will pulled her foot. He began kissing the arch of her foot before slowly making his way upwards. He kissed every inch of ski he came to and by the time he was at Helen's thigh, she was writhing in pleasure. He kissed up her thigh to about midway point before switching legs. By the time he had made it to the bottom of her right leg Magnus knew she wasn't going to last long. Will kissed his way up her leg and hooked a finger in each side of her panties. He slowly pulled them down her legs and threw them behind him, he sat on his heels for a moment just admiring the sight before him. Helen Magnus was laying ther flushed from head to toe with her hair messed up and her center dripping.

"Am I going to have to take care of this myself, Will?" Magnus asked, moving her hand towards her center. Will quickly grabbed it before she could touch herself.

"Don't even think about it, Helen." Will growled before kissing her soundly on the lips. His hand came up to play with her breast and his knee pushed her legs apart. He could feel the heat radiating from her sex and knew he had to taste her and soon. Breaking away from the kiss, Will spread Helen's legs wider allowing room for him. He then moved down her body and placed his head at her entrance. He blew lightly on her center and Magnus atched her back off the bed, Will placed one hand in her hips to hold her down and used the other to caress one of her breasts. He slowly swiped his tongue across her center from one end of her slit to the other. Magnus thought she would comw from that sensation alone. Will swiped his tongue a few more times before placing a kiss in her throbbing bundle of nerves. He then lightly sucked on it and Helen couldn't contain herself anymore. Will help her hips buck at the sensation of her orgasm and he lapped up all her juices.

"Dear Lord." Magnus said coming from her high. Will didn't respond, instead he thrust his tongue into Magnus' dripping wet center. Both hands went up to massage her breasts whilst his tongue continued its assault.

"Will, It's too much... I'm not going to last." Helen said between gasps of breath.

He moved his left hand from her breast and slowly inserted one finger into her. That one finger and ine placed kiss on her center had Magnus screaming his name all over again. He waiting until her orgasm was over before removing his finger and slowly sucking all of Helen's juices off of it. Will then crawled up Helen's body and kissed her. Magnus could taste herself on Will's lips and that was wnough to get her ready again. She gathered all of her strength and flipped Will over. She then crawled down his body and removed his boxers, his erection sprang to life and she wrapped a hand around it. She began moving it up and down while lightly blowing on his tip. She swiped the pre-cum off the tip with her index finger and stuck it in her mouth. Magnus then positioned her entrance at the tip of Will's member and slowly she let him enter her. Both Will and Helen groaned at finally being connected with one another physically. Once Helen had taken all of Will in, she slowly began rocking back and forth. Her hands began playing with her breasts while Will's hands helped her hips rock. Their eyes never left one another's and Helen didn't know how long she would last. The pace they were keeping was excruciatingly slow but neither were in a hurry. Will's hand left her hip and began playing with one of her breasts. The new sensation and the sensation of Will's cock inside her caused Helen to lose herself again. She threw her head back and let her orgasm take over. Will stopped what he was doing and just watched Helen lose it.

"Damn you are hot, Helen." Will stated kissing her.

"You're not so bad yourself. Now i think its time we even the score a little bit." Magnus said and Will flipped them.

"Inlike the way you think, Doctor." Will said and slowly pulled himself out, just as slowly he pushed himself back in. Helen wrapped her legs about Will's bum urging him to go faster. He got the message and sped up. Will knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he wasn't falling over the edge without Helen. He slipped his hand between their bodies and slowly started rubbing Helen's center. As he sped up his thrusts, Helen's nails began digging into his shoulders.

"Harder Will, Damn it." Helen demanded, begging for release. Will soed up a little more and angled his hips. At the new angle Will was able to his Helen's G-spot everytime. He could feel Helen's center clenching around him and knew she wouldn't last much longer. He kissed her on the lips and Helen lost it. With a few more well timed thrusts, Will's orgasm took over. Will rolled over onto the bed, pulling Helen with hom. They both laid, catching their breaths.

"We are definitely doing that again." Helen said and Will chuckled.

The End


End file.
